Life Starts Now
by BonnieKate4
Summary: Starts the summer after Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione finish their 7th year together. Harry is away at aurora training, and Ginny spends her time remembering their time together while she waits for him to come home. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 1) The woman who owns these characters is rich

2) I am not rich

:. I do not own these characters.

Ginny was sitting alone in her room at the Burrow, absent-mindedly counting the bumps on her ceiling. The cool evening breeze soothed her mind; helping to keep her thoughts clear of anything but the mundane task she had set herself nearly an hour before. It wasn't often that Ginny had to forcibly bore herself out of depressing thoughts. After all, Harry had only been gone for two week. She was an independent young woman. She could survive without Harry.

Well, for a little while at least.

"Four-hundred-twenty-seven, four-hundred-twenty-eight, four-hundred-twen-"

A soft knock interrupted her counting. Ginny replied with an anxious and excited

"Come in!".

"Well, hello to you too!" Hermione said.

"Oh, hey Hermione." She said, he voice deflating slightly.

"Expecting someone else?"

"Well, not expecting per se, just . . . hoping."

"Well, you know Harry won't be back from his first round of Auror training for another 3 weeks. No use getting your hopes up like that."

"I know, Its just . . . I miss seeing him everyday. Being in the same year at Hogwarts last year was so great. I miss having that time together. It feels strange around here without him. Not that I'm disappointed to see you. I'm always happy to see you've found time to detach yourself from my dear brother's face." Ginny said cheekily.

"Har. Har." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"No, seriously, I'm surprised the two of you find time to fit sleep into your busy snogging schedule, let alone meals. I'm impressed. Although, I suppose breaks for meals is a given with Ron as a boyfriend. He's going to start growing wide instead of tall soon if he's not careful…"

"Alright, alright, that's enough of your sass for tonight miss Weasley."

"You mean, I'm out of sass for the entire night already? But its only 8 o'clock!"

"Well, You should have thought of the consequences before you spoke!"

"Eye eye Professor McGonagall…" Ginny mumbled under her breath.

Hermione gave a stern look that unintentionally justified Ginny's comment, but otherwise ignored the insult.

After a few moments of silence with both girls lying back on their respective beds, Hermione returned the subject of Harry.

"I guess you're right Ginny. It has been awfully strange around here without Harry. I've gotten so used to the four of use being together all the time, I sometimes forget he's gone and expect him to walk out of Ron's bedroom in the morning and join us all for breakfast."

"You're preaching to the choir."

"Have you had any owls from him?"

"Just one. Telling me that he made it to training safely, that he misses me, and that he'll write me a longer letter when he gets the chance. That was two weeks ago." Ginny sighed. She had spent the last fourteen nights waiting to hear from him, but nothing ever came.

As if reading Ginny's mind Hermione said, "I'm sure he's just really busy Gin. I mean, Auror training can't be easy."

"You're probably right. I just hate being patient…"

"Well," Hermione said with a grin growing on her face," It doesn't look like you'll have to be patient much longer. Look out your window."

As if by magic, there was an owl Ginny had never seen before flying towards her window. (Harry had not yet replaced Hedwig, and had obviously borrowed an owl from someone in order to write her). The large, tawny brown owl lowered itself gently onto Ginny's window ledge, and held its let out towards her. She stroked it softly, untied the letter, then watched as it flew back into the night.

"Well, I'll leave you be for a moment. Promise to tell me what it says when you're done reading it?" Hermione asked as she headed for the door, allowing Ginny a few moments of privacy.

"Sure, sure." Ginny said distractedly. "Anything you want 'mione."

Ginny settled back into her bed to enjoy what she hoped was a long letter from Harry.

**Ginny,**

**I know it's been nearly two weeks since I've written you, but please don't confuse lack of writing with lack of thought. I think about you all the time. Which, on a few occasions, has nearly gotten me in big trouble since thoughts of you easily distract me from the task at hand. **

**I finally had a chance to put pen to paper today, and Sullivan was nice enough to loan me his owl Trinity. He's a nice bloke from Ireland (county Donegal, I think), and I really think you'd like him if you knew him. Since I don't have you, Ron, or Hermione's company, he's grown to be a good friend of mine. **

**Other than missing you, things have been good here. Training is hard, but I feel like I'm doing pretty well. I definitely am not treated like a celebrity here, I finally feel like 'one of the guys'. It's better than Hogwarts, where everyone was always staring at me. The guys are pretty immune to my celebrity, and I am extremely grateful for that. **

**Enough about me though, how have things been at the Burrow? Have you heard anything from any quidditch teams yet? I just know someone's drafted you! I expect to get a letter the minute you find out who got you so I can run out and order all of their merchandise and cheer you on at every game! I am officially you're number one fan, both on and **_**off**_** the pitch ;-)**

**Well my love, on that note I have to go. Don't worry, I promise not to wait two weeks to write again. I miss you terribly, and love you very much. See you in three weeks.**

**All my Love,**

**Harry**

Ginny sighed and held the letter close to her chest as she lay back on her bed, as if the letter were Harry himself. She wished he were here so she could kiss him passionately in thanks for such loving and supportive words. She could hardly wait for the day he came home, and for the first few minutes they had alone… It would be just like the day earlier that summer when, by utter chance, they had the Burrow all to themselves…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update! I just started a new job so things have been hectic. There is more to this portion of the story, but I wanted to post what I have so far. I will be updating again soon! Hope you like it! I don't own any of these characters. JK does. **

Ginny sang to herself absentmindedly as she waved her wand in a gentle circular motion. The yellow kitchen sponge followed her motions exactly as it scrubbed the blue plate that was suspended a few inches above the sink.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Harry said. "Well, if that isn't the laziest thing I've ever seen. One dish at a time Gin? You're better at magic than that!"

Ginny gasped in surprise and turned, wand at the ready, dropping the plate into the sink in the process.

"Harry," She said with relief in her voice, "You surprised me. I didn't realize you were here. I thought you were in Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione for the day?"

"I was . . . but Ron was hinting that he wanted some alone time with Hermione, so I begged off a few minutes ago and came back here. I didn't mean to alarm you."

He fixed the dish with his wand as he approached her.

"No, its alright, I just assumed I was home alone. Everyone else is at work for the day. Except mum that is, but she's visiting aunt Muriel at St. Mungos."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"Old age I suppose. She's just having a hard time walking, falling down a lot and such. Just needs looking after. I told mum she better not bring that old bat here to live with us."

"Hah, and what'd she say to that?"

"I'm not doing the dishes one at a time for fun, Harry. Mum put a spell on them so that they could only be done one at a time, to make sure I had time to think about how hard life is for the elderly. I told her I'd be more than happy to be nice to any other elderly people, just not her."

"Hah! What'd you get for that jib?"

"Nothing, luckily. Just a glare and a slammed door. She knows she feels the same way, she's just mad that I can get away with saying what she's thinking. Anyway, enough about my mum and aunt Muriel; I'm glad you're back!"

She stepped forward and hugged Harry around the middle and held him close.

"It feels like we never have a moment alone together."

"I know love, but that will all change soon." Harry said into her hair. "Soon enough we'll both be on new career paths, living on our own, away from the burrow, where we can have all the alone time we like…"

"I suppose that's true . . ." She mumbled into his shirt. "But what if I don't get a job Harry? What if no Quidditch team drafts me? I'll be stuck here with mum and aunt Muriel forever and I'll never be able to sneak out to your apartment for more than a minute…"

"Gin, you know you're being overdramatic, right?"

"No, I'm being pessimistic. There's a difference."

Harry just laughed at this statement, which caused Ginny to swat at his chest, but Harry caught her wrist before it had a chance to make contact. They looked into each other's eyes, causing all conversation to end. Harry leaned over to kiss her gently, and pulled her hand to his chest, entangling his other hand in her hair. The kiss lingered, and was followed by many shorter kisses that occurred in quick succession. Ginny moved her arms around Harry's back and pulled him flush against her. She pulled half way back into reality by the sound of dishes rattling. They were shaking angrily in the sink, waiting to be washed.

"Mm, Harry," Ginny said between kisses, "what about the dishes? Mum'll kill me if they're not done."

"Ginny," Harry said earnestly, "Fuck the dishes." With that, he picked her up off the ground a few inches and carried her into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

~ I do not own these characters. I only wish I did~

CRASH.

Ginny and Harry abruptly pulled away from one another at the sound of dishes breaking in the sink. Ginny reluctantly hopped off of Harry's lap and ran into the kitchen to mend the dishes he had so suavely suggested they ignore earlier. Not that she was complaining about having just spent the last thirty minutes snogging Harry in the living room rather than doing the dishes, but she would certainly pay for that stolen time if she didn't mend and clean them by the time her mother came home, which could be any minute now.

Harry followed closely behind her and they reached the kitchen within seconds of each other. They both inhaled at the sight. How could they have ignored the chaos going on only one room over for as long as they had? The tap had been left on, allowing water and bubbles to over-flow the sink and spill all over the floor, causing a slight flood in the kitchen, a fact that was not being helped by the dishes shaking so violently within their confines of the sink that they were splashing water onto the walls and counter. A few of them had cracked from their activities, and one particularly rowdy dish had fallen onto the floor, causing the shattering noise that had finally roused Harry and Ginny from their nearly drug induced oblivion to everything around them.

"Oh no! Look at this mess! Mum's gonna kill me!"

Ginny rushed forward to turn off the sink, and turned towards the closet to retrieve the mop.

"Ginny, wait, what are you doing? Don't step on any glass!" He rushed forward to pull her away from the broken pieces on the floor she nearly stepped on.

"Let me take care of it, you don't need that thing." He motioned toward the mop in her hand and pulled out his want.

"Sadly, I do. Mum enchanted the dishes so they couldn't be cleaned by magic, and my guess is that the rest of this mess can't be taken care of with it either."

"At least let me try."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and sighed. "Fine, give it a go."

Harry waved his wand at the piece on the floor and yelled "Reparo!"

The pieces didn't even shiver.

"I told you." Said Ginny.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to say 'I told you so'?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to under-estimate the lengths to which Molly Weasley will go to make sure her children do as they're told?"

"Didn't anyone-" Harry stopped mid-sentence. "You know what? Never mind, you're right. I should have known better."

Ginny smirked in triumph, and Harry swallowed his urge to reply.

"Alright, we need to figure out how we're going to fix this mess before your mum gets home. Here, take this mop and start cleaning up the water while I go get the broom and start cleaning up this glass."

Ginny took the mop back, her smirk from earlier vanishing in the prospect of not only moping up the entire kitchen, but also of having to clean up the rest of the dishes when she was done, and figuring out how to explain away the dish that could not be repaired.

Harry and Ginny worked in silence for a long while, finally managing to have the floor dry and cleaned by hand. Then Harry helped Ginny clean the rest of the impatient dishes, making sure to brush one another's hands at every given opportunity, and finally allowing the dishes to rest in the cupboard where they belonged, and for Harry and Ginny to retire the living room once more.

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny said as she slowly played with his rough and calloused hand in both of her smaller ones.

"You're more than welcome, you know that." He gently kissed her cheek and encased both of her hands in his own.

She returned the kiss on his check, then kissed him once more in the space between his cheek and lips, then once more on the very edge of his mouth. She stopped there though, simply holding her face near his.

"Why did you stop?" he breathed.

"Because the only thing better than kissing you, is the moment before kissing you. The anticipation, the heat, the urge to do things beyond kissing…"

At these words Harry released her hands and pulled her face towards his into a fiercely passionate kiss, pulling her body onto his lap with his other arm, allowing them to hold their bodies flush against one another.

They sprung apart as quickly as they had come together at the noise of the back door opening.

"Damn." Harry said under his breath. "Can't a bloke catch a break in this joint?" He asked no one in particular.

Ginny giggled. "Don't worry, you'll catch one soon enough." And she winked cheekily at him; causing Harry to groan at the unknown length of anticipation he'd have to endure until that day came.

* * *

Ginny smiled at the memory of his impatience.

Her mother had arrived home from aunt Muriel's, tactfully ignoring the fact that Harry and Ginny had been alone in the house together for what she hoped was a brief time, and skeptical of the story she had concocted about Harry accidentally dropping the dish while helping her dry, then being unable to repair it because of the charm she had placed on it. Yet for whatever reason, she let these things slide, most likely because of the soft sport she nursed for Harry, one that had only strengthened since he had fallen in love with her only daughter.

Harry and Ginny had not had an opportunity to pick up where they had left of since that day, and now that Harry was away at Auror training, they wouldn't for a while yet. Ginny did not plan to keep it that way once he returned. She was going to guarantee them some alone time, and Hermione was going to be the one to help her with that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Its been a while since I've worked on this story, but I went back and updated chapter one (mostly just grammatical things that were bugging me, the content is essentially the same) and added this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! _

Ginny was miserable.

She was lying awake in the darkness of her room while rain poured outside her window. She was barely grasping an open letter in her limp, helpless hand. She could feel nothing but disappointment. She hadn't moved since reading the letter over an hour ago.

She heard her name being called from downstairs, but she ignored it. She knew someone would be sent up her to check on her, that she wouldn't be left alone for long, but she simply couldn't summon the strength to move just yet. Hopefully Hermione would be the one to fetch her. She would understand, and wouldn't judge her overly dramatic state.

There was a soft knock, and she heard Hermione ask "Ginny?" from the other side of the door.

"Yea?"

"Can I come in?"

"MmHm."

The door opened slowly, and Ginny Cringed at the light creeping into her dark sanctuary.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Ginny didn't say anything, but simple handed Hermione the letter to read for herself.

**Dear Ginny,**

**I know you won't be happy about what I'm about to tell you, but, I also hope you understand.**

**I won't be able to come home in between training sessions. I know I told you I'd have a week to spend with you, and believe me, I've been dreaming about it for five weeks, but they've decided to eliminate the gap week and start with the second training session straight away since they really need to get as many Aurors trained up as possible. With so many death eaters still on the loose, I see their reasoning, but I hate that I won't be seeing you for another five weeks. I hate to think of the look on your face when you read this letter. I feel horrible.**

**Please don't be too upset. I know this is disappointing, but I want you to know I think of you everyday. I cannot wait to be with you. **

**I love you,**

**Harry. **

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry."

Hermione shut the door to block out the light from the hallway and sat down next to Ginny on her bed. Ginny put her head in Hermione's lap and let the older girl stroke her hair gently.

"This sucks." Ginny said softly.

"I know it does." Hermione agreed.

"I just wish I could see him for even one moment. Just hold him briefly and tell him I love him."

"You will soon, I promise." Said Hermione.

They stayed like that for a while, Hermione gently stroking Ginny's hair while they watched the rain fall outside. Ginny was grateful for Hermione's silent company. She was grateful to have a sister in times like these.

In a matter of minutes, Ginny's eyes began to feel heavy, and she succumbed to sleep.

When Hermione heard Ginny's breathing change from fast and unhappy into the long and slow sounds of sleep, she gently laid the younger girl's head onto her pillow, put a blanket over her, and silently left the room. In the hallway she ran into Ron.

"There you are!" He said. "Where's Ginny? You came up here to get her almost 20 minutes ago."

"Shhhh! She's sleeping." Hermione warned.

"Sleeping? But its only 9 o'clock!"

"I know, but… oh, come on, lets go up stairs and I'll explain." She took Ron's hand and led him towards his attic bedroom.

"Okay, what's going on Hermione?"

"Ginny's just got a letter from Harry…. He won't be coming home for another five weeks."

"What?" Ron asked indignantly. "He's supposed to be coming back tomorrow!"

"I know," said Hermione, "and Ginny is devastated."

Ron looked furious. "I know he's my best mate, but I could kill him for this, ya know? Hasn't be messed her around enough?"

"Ron, he's not messing her around! He just has to stay at training. They're making all the trainees stay straight through with no break, and Harry's no exception!"

"Yea… I guess you're right." Ron conceded. "Its still a really shit thing to do to her though, telling her the night before he's suppose to arrive that he's not coming."

"I know it is, but I think we should try and find a way to fix the situation, rather than be angry at Harry."

"Fix the situation? What do you mean?" Ron asked with cautious curiosity.

"Well, Harry can't come to the Burrow, but I think there has to be a way for them to at least meet for a moment, don't you think?"

"Wait, wait, wait a second….Are you telling me, you want to hatch a plan to arrange a snog session for my sister and my best mate?"

"Well, if that's the way you want to put it, then yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Hermione, you've got to be joking!"

"I am one-hundred percent serious Ron. Your sister really loves Harry and is dying to see him. Don't want to make your sister happy?"

"Well, yea, but-"

"Don't you want your best friend to be happy?"

"Of course I do, but Herimione-"

"Well, then you're helping me arrange a meeting between them!"

"Alright, alright, fine, you win! We'll start working on it in the morning."

"Thanks Ron. You're a good man."

"Yea, I'm a bloody saint."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry starred out his window at the night sky above. His eyes would not close, even though he knew they must, because the moon was too bright and beautiful. He stared at it in a daze while his heart pined for a read headed girl he knew he was disappointing. It broke his heart to write that letter, and he wondered if she had cried when she had read it, had thrown it in the fire and cursed his name, or had simply sat numbly and quietly in shock and dissapointment… he hated to think of her feeling any of those things because of him, but as the years went on he proved to be quite apt at disappointing Ginny Weasley. He would have to find a way to make it up to her. Maybe if he bought her a new racing broom she'd forgive him by Christmas….

CRACK.

Harry sat bolt up in his bunk, slamming his head into bed above him as he did so. Head spinning, he reached for his wand.

" Sullivan!" he whispered loudly, "Did you hear that?"

But there was no response.

"Sullivan?" he whispered again, but all he heard was silence.

.

How had he not been woken up by the noise? Or by Harry slamming his head into the bottom of his bed? Something was off here.

"Lumos" The light illuminated Sullivan's face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared as Sullivan put his hand over the tip of Harry's wand.

"Shhh! Quiet Potter! Do you want to wake the whole bunk and miss out on what I'm about to show you?"

"Sullivan," Harry whispered, "what on earth are you talking about? What are you doing out of bed? What was the noise? Where-"

"I said shut it Potter! Now put out that light, grab your glasses, and follow me. Trust me, you won't regret it."

With eyebrows raised, Harry trusted his friend and fellow trainee, and followed him out the window and onto the moonlit field beyond.

After a few minutes walking with no offer of an explanation, Harry finally asked Sullivan "Do you care to tell me _what_ is going on here?"

"I'd love to mate, but it's a surprise. Just follow me, and keep your voice down. We're nearly there.

"Alright," Harry conceded, "but this better be good."

Sullivan just smiled.

They walked quickly across the field and finally reached the edge of the surrounding forest. They walked for nearly 20 minutes more, when finally Sullivan stopped Harry with his left hand, and reached to pull back a thick branch with his right.

"Here we are mate," Sullivan said with the smile. "I _told_ you you wouldn't regret this." He said as he pulled back the branch to reveal the surprise.

Harry's heart stopped.

Standing in front of him in the middle of a clearing was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She smiled at him, and her eyes shone brighter than the moon. Ginny's red hair and pale skin was illuminated, and Harry could do nothing but look and drink in every inch of her.

_If this is a dream_, he thought, _it's a cruel one_.

"I'll just leave you two be then. Try to remember to be back before sunrise, eh Potter?"

"Yea, yea, sure." Harry said distractedly as he stepped forward and the let the branch separate him and Ginny from the rest of the world.

"Hello, Harry." She said softly.

He did not respond with words. He crossed the clearing in two long strides, grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers desperately and with so much passion, her feet left the ground. Ginny and Harry let their passion steal the moment, holding onto each other with every inch of their strength.

The weeks of separations and frustration had vanished. All they could see and feel was this moment of togetherness and lust-filled love.

"Harry" Ginny said breathlessly, breaking the kiss for a moment, "I've missed you so much I-"

"Me too Gin. You're all I can think about it. Its driving me mad not to be with you. How did you get here? How did you plan this?"

"Later" she said. "I'll tell you all about it when you come home."

He conceded, and he kissed her until his lips could no longer move.

Harry's heart split in two as he walked away from the clearing as the sun rose that morning. He had no idea how she had been there waiting for him, but it had all felt like some amazing dream, something perfect, yet unearthly.

And as he hurried back to his bunk, arriving just as the sun came over the hill, he heard Sullivan shift above him.

"Happy?" he asked knowingly.

"I'm going to marry that girl someday."

Sullivan chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was hovering above the horizon as Ginny's Clean Sweep flew with immense speed towards the Burrow.

'Come on, faster' she thought, lying flat against her broom for optimum speed.

'Come on, just a little further'.

Her bedroom window was in sight, wide open and ready for her return. Just a few more feet and she would be home free.

As she approached the roof she pulled up on her broom, and landed gracefully on the dewy tiles, reaching for the security of her windowsill with one hand, and grasping her broom tightly with the other.

She placed her left food down softly, hoping not to wake Hermione, but she was not in the room. There was, however, a small note on her bed. It read _Kitchen. Now. _ in her mothers handwriting.

'Busted' she thought.

"Looks like I won't be seeing you for a while my friend." She said sadly to her broom as she placed in gently on her bed. The likely hood of her being able to go out flying, or even leave the house by foot any time soon, seemed unlikely.

'It was worth it though.' The voice in her head said and she unconsciously nodded in agreement.

As Ginny reached for the handle of her bedroom door, she took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the scolding to come, trying to suppress the smile that had invaded her face at the mere momentary thought of Harry and their secret midnight rendezvous.

When she reached the kitchen there were four people sitting around the table: An enraged Mrs. Weasley, and uncharacteristically stern Mr. Weasley, a mortified Hermione, and a groggy looking Ron.

They all remind silent as Ginny took a seat at the table. It was deafening, until finally, her father broke it in a quiet and controlled voice.

"I assume you have a good explanation for why you flew into your bedroom window at 5 o'clock in the morning."

"I have an explanation," she said "but I'm not sure if it's a good one."

"Do NOT get funny about this Ginny." He mother roared. "This. Is. Serious. What on _earth _were you doing out of your bed _all night._

Ginny tried to speak at this remark, but Mrs. Weasley plowed on.

"_Don't_ try to deny it Ginny Weasley! I _saw_ you and Ron flying away from the house at 1 o'clock in the morning going _God _knows where, leaving Hermione alone in your bedroom, and she refused to tell me where you were going, then you come back here nearly 5 hours later _ALONE! _What if you had been attacked? What if something happened to you?"

"I'm so, so sorry Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione interjected with tears in her eyes "But I _couldn't _tell you where they were going, otherwise Harry-." She stopped and threw both of her hands over her mouth, looking mortified by this slip of her tongue.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now. Might as well tell them the whole story." Ron said with a yawn.

"Finally one of you is talking sense!" said Mrs. Weasley, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation then crossing them resolutely.

Everyone looked at Ginny. Hermione's eyes were still shinning with tears and they looked so strongly at Ginny, trying to apologize silently. Ginny nodded in her direction indicating everything was going to be all right. Ron looked resigned and shrugged at her as if to say 'go on. Get it over with so we can sleep'. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were looking expectant, waiting for an explanation. But Mr. Weasley simple looked at his daughter with a stoic face, waiting for her to speak, and it was his eyes that she held when she finally spoke.

"I went to see Harry." She said. "We arranged to meet near where he is training, and since Ron knew the way he flew with me there, then I came back by myself after Harry went back to his training bunk. I'm sorry I left without telling you, but I knew if I told you what I was planning you would try to stop me, and I couldn't have that. I love Harry and I had to see him. I understand if you're upset with me for lying, and I apologize for that, but I'm not sorry I did what I did. I'm a grown woman, this is my life, and I intend to live it. You can't keep me locked up forever because you're afraid of lingering Death Eaters. I wasn't afraid of them when they were in power, and I'm not afraid of them now. I refuse to let them dictate our lives anymore! I had a chance to see Harry, and I took it. If that's wrong in your eyes, so be it, but I'm not a little girl that needs to be protected anymore, and the sooner you realize that, the better.

She rose from the table swiftly and said, "I'm going to my room. I promise not the leave the house."

Molly looked like she wanted to respond, but Arthur held her back by resting his hand on hers, and they watched Ginny flee up the stairs.

"Get some sleep you too." He said to Ron and Hermione. They followed Ginny up the steps slowly, giving her space to retreat on her own.

Molly looked at her husband. "Well, what do we do now?" she asked.

"For now" he responded, "we go to sleep."


End file.
